El susurro de los Dioses
by EriV
Summary: Ahora tenía a su hermano de vuelta pero podría volver a casa a su lado o solo lo vería morir. Este fic participa en el reto 28 "Vientos de Invierno" del foro Alas Negras Palabras Negras.


_Tu falso rey ha muerto, bastardo. Lo aplastamos, junto con todo su ejército, tras siete días de batalla. […] __**Quiero recuperar a mi mujer.**__ Quiero a la reina del falso rey. Quiero a su hija y a su bruja roja. Quiero a su princesa de los salvajes. Quiero a su principito, el salvaje de teta. __**Y quiero a mi Hediondo.**_

Este fic participa en el reto #28 _**Vientos de Invierno **_del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

Los personajes, así como los lugares son propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

**El susurro de los dioses**

Ahora entendía cómo debía sentirse Lady Sybelle al estar tanto tiempo separada de sus hijos. Con un hacha arrojadiza a cada lado de la cadera y su pequeño bebé de pecho justo donde siempre debió estar Asha Greyjoy se sentía más segura. Aun no era una persona libre, por supuesto el rey Stannis Baratheon no iba a dejar libre y sin ningún castigo a su trofeo. Pero al menos ahora podría defenderse en caso de las tropas de Bolton llegaran.

Pero Theon no corría con la misma suerte. Varios norteños ya esperaban en el bosque de los dioses a que Stannis les diera justicia. Asha no les agradaba tampoco pero le permitirían presenciar los últimos momentos de su hermano. «Es una advertencia. Si te portas mal ese será tu destino.» El árbol corazón se levantaba en el centro con su tronco y ramas tan blancas como la leche, pero era su rostro, los ojos y labios, la sangre, lo que Asha evitaba. A lo lejos podía ver la figura del rey acercarse, con postura recta y hombros tensos, portaba su hechizada espada de los colores del fuego y aun a esa distancia Asha podía escuchar su rechinar de dientes. Varios pasos más atrás ser Clayton prácticamente arrastraba el cuerpo de Theon. Parecía estar diciéndole algo y aunque Asha no podía escucharlo sí que se lo imaginaba. Ser Clayton estaba fascinado por ver arder a la gente viva y el último sacrificio, como a los hombres de la reina les gustaba llamarlo, no había hecho más que reavivar su crueldad innata.

—Arrodillaos. Cambiacapas.

—Mi nombre es Theon. —Respondió su hermano al tiempo que ponía una rodilla en el suelo frente a Stannis—. Alteza. ¿Podría hablar antes con los Dioses?

—Pero que sea rápido.

En aquel momento Asha lo entendió. El Dios Ahogado no era el dios de su hermano, nunca lo había sido, pero en cambio los Antiguos Dioses lo escuchaban. Ahí arrodillado frente al árbol, probablemente pidiendo perdón por sus crímenes, Theon reflejaba paz en su rostro y todo se vio envuelto en silencio y cuando termino de hablar, aun sin haber viento —lo cual era extraño a estar en medio de una tormenta de nieve—, las hojas del arciano parecían responderle, eran susurros inteligibles, pero los dioses respondían. «Al menos sus dioses responden, seguramente le dicen que ya no sufrirá más, que su muerte será rápida pues ya ha pagado lo que debía de pagar.»

Fue idea de Asha que la muerte de su hermano la ejecutara el mismo rey Stannis. Si no había forma de evitarlo era mejor que fuera rápido y sin dolor a que se retorciera en las llamas mientras hombres como ser Godry Farring o ser Clayton Suggs se regocijaran con sus gritos. El anciano que le habían entregado por hermano había sufrido mucho, el poco cabello que le quedaba era blanco y quebradizo, su piel reseca y donde antes había habido carne ahora no quedaba más que huesos y en algunos lados ni eso. El bastardo de Bolton le había arrancado varios dedos de los pies y en las manos solo le quedaban siete. Prefería mil veces al chico orgulloso que la recibió en Pike o mejor aún al pequeño que se escondía tras sus faldas cuando sus hermanos Marón y Rodrik le jugaban alguna travesura.

—Suficiente. — gruñó Stannis.

Theon con el intento de una sonrisa se alejó cojeando del arciano y tomo su lugar. Pero el rey apenas comenzaba a dictar sentencia cuando un cuerno sonó. Se hizo silencio, un silencio que solo fue capaz de interrumpir los golpes en los tambores.

—Es Ramsay. Ramsay Bolton, nunca lo llaméis Nieve. — Fue Theon quien hablo primero—. Viene por su mujer. Viene por su Hediondo.

—Ser Clayton, encadenad al prisionero. Los hombres de Karstark irán al frente. —Continu dando órdenes mientras se alejaba.

Asha ya se encaminaba tras de él cuando una mano la detuvo. Era Qarl la doncella, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Una vez se hubieron alejado los norteños y los hombres del rey los hombres del hierro creyeron que era la mejor oportunidad para huir de esas frías tierras.

—A donde se supone que iremos. En casa no seremos bienvenidos, eso sin contar que nos atrapen antes de llegar a puerto.

— ¿Es que acaso prefieres morir por este rey?

Justo eso es lo que había pensado. Morir, morir en batalla con un hacha en la mano y una maldición en los labios, pero… ¿morir por Stannis? Había puesto en él sus últimas esperanzas de volver a Pike. Anque cabía la posibilidad de que también el muriese.

— Theon. Tenemos que llevar a Theon.

—Ese anciano no es Theon, apenas puede caminar. Solo nos retrasara. — Esta vez fue Lenguamarga quien reclamó.

—Es el único hijo vivo de mi madre. Además el conoce mejor estas tierras que cualquiera de nosotros. —«Y es mi hermano. Mi pequeño hermanito.»

—Roggon y Lenguamarga vayan por Theon y alcáncenos. No podemos esperar por mucho más aquí. — Sentencio Qarl.

Ambos habían tenido la razón. Theon apenas y podía dar pasos pero también conocía cada detalle del frío bosque por lo que tardaron poco en dar alcance a Justin Masey, Alysane Mormont y los otros hombres que lo acompañaban y habían dejado el campamento esa misma mañana. Los hombres de Stannis rápidamente se adelantaron a exigir saber qué es lo que ocurría y porque se encontraban ahí.

—Los hombres de Bolton atacaron. Lo último que supimos es que iban a mandar al frente a los hombres de Karstark.

— ¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí? ¿Es que acaso Stannis los envió? ¿Necesita Refuerzos? Podemos volver si es que se nos requiere. —Demandó uno de sus hombres.

Los hijos del hierro se miraron entre sí. No tenían planeado lo que les dirían, de hecho ni siquiera tenían pensado encontrarse con nadie en su camino.

—Escaparon ¿No es así? Debemos regresarlos de vuelta a Stannis.

—Nosotros somos hombres libres. Aquel hombre de extraño sombrero pagó por nuestra libertad.

— ¿Asha? —Fue el caballero rubio quien pregunto esta vez.

—No escapamos. Le sirvo más a Stannis viva que muerta.

— ¿Qué hay del cambiacapas? —Preguntó Aly Mormont —. Debería estar pagando por sus crímenes. Él no es un hombre libre.

—Theon. Mi nombre es Theon no debo olvidarlo. —Contesto su hermano.

—Como sea ese…—Lo miro con desprecio—. Asesino a los hijitos de Ned Stark.

—No, ¡no!

—Así le pagaste a la familia que te crío como un hijo. Asesinaste a sus hijos e incineraste sus cuerpos. No les permitiste descansar donde merecían. No conforme con eso destruiste el castillo. Los muros que fueron tu hogar durante tantos años.

—No. Yo no. Fue Hediondo. Yo no el anterior Hediondo. Lord Ramsay. — Explicó su hermano—. Los niños, yo no. Bran, Rickon.

—Los asesinaste.

—No. Tenemos que encontrarlo. A Rickon. Yo no pude.

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

—Debieron de haberle quitado el cerebro junto con los dedos.

—Los niños. Brandon y Rickon están ambos vivos. Yo no pude matarlos. Debemos encontrarlo, no a Bran, a Rickon. Los dioses saben, ellos me dijeron, nos guiaran. — Balbuceo Theon mientras su mirada se perdía viendo al cielo.

Era verdad. Los antiguos dioses si escuchaban y al parecer también respondían, al menos a su hermano lo escuchaban. Amenos claro que definitivamente Theon se hubiese vuelto un demente y en lugar de conducirlos con el pequeño Stark los lleve directo a su muerte. Si ese era el caso Asha solo podía pedir ver el mar una vez más.

N/A: Los hechos aquí narrados acontecen después del capítulo publicado de Theon en Vientos de Invierno, pero antes del último capítulo de Jon en Danza de Dragones.

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas del reto, y que la lectura haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
